


Who Needs Teeth?

by Patentlyy



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Kinky, Swiss Army Knife, Vampire!Holtzmann, i wrote this while drunk, kinda got deep in a few places, kinda???, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patentlyy/pseuds/Patentlyy
Summary: Holtzbert day 2?? Kinda??Originally a longer story so I took some bits and made this. Vampire Holtzmann, established Holtzbert, what's more to love?Kinda angsty?? Kinda Sad-y??Timewarp day 8: 3 hours





	Who Needs Teeth?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but please enjoy?

Some days, Erin would find her.

Sitting there, barely clothed on the ground facing the window, letting the light hit her skin in a way that wouldn't hurt.

She had a cigarette dangling from her lips. She had taken up smoking since this whole ordeal started. Said it made her feel warm inside.

Her hair was still up in its usual style. Even though it had been quite awhile since Holtzmann had done any work, she still claimed that having it down was a safety hazard.

There were moments like those, the ones that she could pretend everything was normal and everything was okay.

Then there were moments like this.

Walking slowly across the room, she sat down behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her bare waist. She leant her forehead on Holtzmann's shoulder. Noting once more that it was cold to touch. Erin felt the engineer relax into her embrace. Holtz softly rubbed Erin's knee with left hand, needing the right one to hold her cigarette. The hotel room was silent, save for the church bells ringing out in the distance. Erin sighed lightly, her grip tightening around the blonde. Holtzmann seemed stiffer than usual, her skin was colder and her cheeks were a tad more hollow. Erin places a small kiss at the nape of her neck.

"When was the last time you fed?"

The question was met with silence.

"Please..."

Holtzmann pulls out of Erin's grasp. She's at the window and grasping the handle tightly.

"The last time you made me." She admits.

Erin gets to her feet in an instant, spinning Holtzmann around to face her. "You can't starve yourself."   
The deepest set of blue eyes snap to hers and in that moment, Erin feels the simultaneously lost and safe. A curious juxtaposition that has her staring back into those beautiful eyes intently. For these eyes that looked upon her were the same, yet contained multitudes they never had before. There was a pain and there was a longing. There was a hunger and there was a lust. Just when Erin thinks she had found something, it was gone in an instant. Washed away by the blink of an eyelid and never to return.   
Erin raises her hands and softly cups the woman's porcelain cheeks. "You promised me you would survive."

"But what is survival... when there is no life to maintain?" Holtzmann pulls away from the touch and distances herself from Erin. Her hand is up defensively, though she was not protecting herself.

"Jillian, please." Erin stepped closer to the other woman, faster as she saw Holtzmann take a step back. She grips the hand that parted them and held it to her.

Holtzmann's eyes, as usual, held an unrecognisable emotion. "I can feel your heartbeat..." She says slowly, as if the words themselves, or rather what they implied, would cause Erin to pull herself away in disgust. She didn't. She moved Holtzmann's hand up to her mouth and gently pressed a kiss to her fingertips, placing the hand on the side of her neck, she closes the distance between them. "Please, Erin. You don't understand...".

"What don't I understand?" Erin's grip tightens on Holtzmann's wrist as she feels the woman try to pull away weakly. She knew that with her new-found powers it would have been easy had she actually wanted to. Yet her hand remained pressed against Erin's pulse point. She didn't want to break the touch, not really.

Holtzmann steps foreword, wholeheartedly expecting Erin to step away, and presses her cheek against Erin's. She stood slightly on her toes so she could reach and wraps her other hand around the back of Erin's neck. The breath that leaves her nose is warm against Holtzmann's ear and sends a shiver down her spine.

"Soon enough I will not be able to stand having you near me, let alone having you this close to me."

Holtzmann pulls her hand out of Erin's grasp and places a finger to her lips to silence her protests.

"This urge-" she swallows thickly, disgusted by what she was saying. "Is getting stronger. Harder to control- and I can't hurt anyone! Least of all you."

"You don't have to hurt me, just take what you need and-"

Holtzmann's eyes flare angrily. "It's not about what I need it's what I want that kills people!"

Erin feels Holtzmann rip away from her, before she could tighten her grip the woman is gone, leaving her standing alone. A crash noise in the bathroom soothes Erin's panic. She hadn't gone outside at least. Erin walks over to the bed and allows herself to curl up inside. She clutched the blonde's pillow and inhaled the familiar scent.

How did things get like this?

Only two months ago they were sneaking kisses in the firehouse. Their romance a secret kept behind closed doors, one they had been keeping for months before hand.

They had gotten a call about a supernatural occurrence in Rome. The man hadn't been able to give much detail, only that the creatures- whatever they were, had taken his daughters. From the little they did know, they knew the likelihood of this being the work of ghosts was slim. Yet hearing the pain in that man's voice had made them come anyway. Call it scientific curiosity or just plain recklessness, they decided that they would stay at the house during their time. They had survived the week with a few run-ins with the creatures. Only once had they decided to stay for longer did things turn completely south. Three of the Ghostbusters were trapped upstairs. Tormented by the beings they were each paralysed with fear, forced to listen to the seemingly never ending screams of their engineer. The demons disappeared as the sun came up. They weren't sure when the screaming had stopped but the old house was deathly silent.

The three made their way downstairs, Abby and Patty clutched each other for support whilst Erin walked slightly behind them.

It felt like it took hours for them to find the living room.

Erin and Holtzmann had promised one another, that until they were entirely sure of what was happening, they would never let anybody find out. They sealed the deal with lovemaking that had lasted until the early hours of the morning, spending the night in eachothers arms for the first time.

Yet in that moment, Erin couldn't care about what anyone might think. She didn't stop to calculate her movements. In that instant, it was obvious to all present that these were not the worried tears of a friend. These were the anguished tears of a lover.

Erin had sped into the room, collapsed by Holtzmann's side, not giving a thought to the blood staining her white clothing. She couldn't, not when her Holtz was laid there. Twice as pale as any ghost and only half as dead. Not that she knew that of course.

"Jillian..." She had breathed. Every breath was sharp and rapid, her throat dry as her hands clutched at Holtzmann's body. She was stripped naked, her skin covered in scars Erin knew not all had come from the creatures. Erin brought a hand up to her face, trying to wipe away her tears and unknowingly smearing Holtzmann's blood all over her mouth and nose. Abby and Patty stood motionless in the room, watching with wide eyes unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

The noise that came out of Erin's mouth was entirely harrowing, it was as if the sound itself had turned the room stone cold. She leant over, her body shaking, and pressed her lips to Holtzmann's in a disgustingly final way.

As she pulled back, only slightly, she noticed her lover's body was completely bare, exposed to the eyes of their friends. Not that she had any means of understanding why, she desperately wanted to conceal her body. Without a thought she pulled her tank top from over her head and quickly used it to hide the blonde's lower half. Erin flung her arms around Holtz, kissing her again and burying her face in her neck.

She couldn't care less about how Abby and Patty were feeling. She couldn't care about the fact that they knew their secret.

"Jillian, I love you."

And wasn't it poetic. That after all the days of questioning and hiding and lying and fighting she would come to that realisation. Erin had said the words for the first time, and the last time.

Or so she thought.

Abby and Patty had gone into the town to find a police officer or perhaps a coroner. Leaving Erin alone with the body. There was a hole in the wall in which sunlight streamed in. The light caught Holtzmann's face in a way that cast beautiful shadows over the panes, drawing her eyes away from the blister-like wounds that were forming on her body, early signs of decomposition she was sure.

Erin wasn't sure how long she sat there. The blisters seemed to have healed overnight, it was still faintly dark out when Erin noticed something.

Holtz eyes, which had previously had a sunken look, appeared to be well rested and healthy. Erin was sure it was a coincidence, yet something deep down inside assured her that it wasn't.

Erin watched, with a strange sense of anticipation, as the sun rose over the land, casting long strands of its glow into the room. The light steadily crawled across the floor as time went by. The ever present luminous took hold of everything, waiting until it could grasp them too.

The wait was agonising.

Though what she was waiting for she had no idea.

As the sun cleverly reached as far as it could it steadily wrapped its warm limbs around Holtzmann's body.

The diamond quality it now held was instantaneous, Erin recoiled and hesitantly tried to touch the skin. She yanked her hand away immediately, the burning hot flesh unbearable to touch.  
Her heart jumped into her throat, deep panic set in her bones. A soft hiss, and the smoke came. Rising from her body as though it was on fire. Forgoing the heat, Erin tries desperately to put out the emerging flames.

"Make it stop!"

The words pour out of Holtzmann's mouth with a downpour of blood, leaking down her chin and covering her chest.

Erin grips Holtzmann's face in her hands her mouth opening and closing, unable to understand. Unable to comprehend.

Another flow of blood left her mouth. The gargle was mixed in with screams of agony.

"The Light-" She cries, desperately trying to crawl away from the burning sun.

Erin jumps to her feet quicker than she had in her life, using the curtain to shield the sun from entering the room. She holds it there until Holtzmann had made her way until the far corner of the room, stood against the wall.

Her eyes were as blue as they'd ever been.

Ignoring the blood and rubble of broken furniture, Erin races over to Holtzmann's side. The fire had stopped, the smoke gone with it and her skin had returned back to its natural state. The blisters faded into nothing.

With shaking hands, Erin softly wipes away the tears from her lovers eyes.

"Jillian?" She breathed, still unsure wether or not she could believe her eyes.

Holtzmann says nothing, only wraps her arms around Erin too tightly.

Abby and Patty came back moments later, Holtzmann killed the coroner, and without questioning anything the four got the fuck out of there.

With Abby and Patty back in New York, Holtzmann and Erin found themselves staying in various low end hotels, much like the one they were in currently.

Holtzmann shed her underwear, the only clothes she was wearing, and slipped into the bath. The water was only lukewarm against her skin, yet she felt its texture and familiarised herself with it. Coveting it's relaxed state and letting her arms comes to rest of the side of the tub. She feels as though she could fall asleep, a feeling she had once been familiar with but now confused her. Her arms and legs were aching even in the soothing water. Her veins rubbing together like sandpaper. This spikes her alarm.

With the dizzying shake of her head, Holtzmann is out of the tub and in front of the mirror before the water is disturbed. She presses her hand against her reflection, watching as her eyes morphed. Gold. Specks of blue were organised neatly in the iris, yet nothing to diminish the colour of hot, melting, liquid Gold.

She reaches up and pulls her hair out from its confines, thankful that she had forgone the bobby pins. Her hair falls in waves to her shoulders, perhaps a tad longer than she remembers it being.

With a panic she looks out of the window, it was still light out, she wouldn't survive going outside in her stage of starvation.

There's a knock on the door.

Holtzmann inhales deeply, her jaw starts to ache as the scent reaches her nose. He closes her eyes and forces herself not to turn around.

"Erin you can't come in here, you can't see me like this."

"I promised I'd love you no matter what, you can't push me away like this!"

Holtzmann can hear everything. The sound of her voice, her footsteps, the door opening. The sound of her blood pumping through her veins was the one that had her gripping the counter however.

"Please, Erin." She pleads, refusing to open her eyes and see her reflection in the mirror.

"Look at me."

"Erin-"

"Look at me!"

Holtzmann's eyes snap open, she gazes almost longingly at the woman behind her. Erin sucks in an unsteady breath, letting the tears fall freely.

Holtzmann turns around slowly, cautiously. "I killed someone, I took a life the last time I looked like this!" She pauses briefly to gage Erin's reaction. She shook her head. "And the time before that! Three lives, Erin." The tears start to fall, joining pale blue veins that covered the area around her eyes. They grew darker every second. "I'm a monster." She cries. Clawing at her face with her hands, her body racked with sobs.

Erin crosses the distance between them, holding her Love close despite her protests. Pulling away, she takes Holtzmann's hands in hers, rubbing the cold skin with her thumbs. With all the passion and gentleness she could muster, she presses her lips to Holtzmann's in a way so similar to how she had when the blonde had died. It was a kiss filled with love and promise, enough to pull Holtzmann away from her thoughts and consume her entirely.

It was far to soon when Holtzmann pulled away, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes burning into Erin's cut lip.

"Erin, I- I'm so sorry! I-"

Erin pushes foreword again, reconnecting their lips hungrily. She could feel Holtzmann's tears on her cheeks, mingling with her own but no amount of remorse would stop her from saving her life. Erin reach deep into the pocket of her jean shorts, pulling out the object she needed.

The click the knife makes as it slides up isn't subtle, Holtzmann pulls away almost instantly but it was too late. The cut on Erin's thigh has already begun to bleed. The small bubbles of blood turning into trickles of Hot, Wet, Delicious...

She moans loudly as her back slams into the bed. Holtzmann is on top of her in a second, kissing a trail down from her neck to where her mouth really wanted to be. The temptation was too stronge. The taste of Erin's bleeding lip had been enough to break any resolve she had.

Holtzmann rips through Erin's shorts, throwing the material out of the way as she slowly lets herself suck on the wound. Soon enough she had gotten her fill, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more.  
Holtzmann slid her hand up Erin's other thigh, hearing pleasant mewling sounds coming from her as Holtz slowly met her centre. She rubbed the rapidly dampening material lightly, feeling the need to rock her own hips at the sight.

Seeing her blonde lover, naked and in between her legs had been enough to get Erin aroused, the feeling of her nibbling and sucking on her flesh however was what got her ready. Erin panted and moaned as Holtzmann's skilled fingers rubbed her through her panties.

Holtzmann stopped her actions long enough to pull Erin's shirt over her head, her breasts were completely exposed, her nipples hardening under Holtzmann's cold hands.  
"Jillian..." She moaned, reaching up to caress her face. Erin slowly dragged the blade once more over her skin, watching Holtzmann's eyes darken was one of the most erotic sights she had ever seen.

Holtzmann suppressed a groan at the visual, Erin topless and underneath her, withering and moaning. Without hesitation, Holtz ran her tongue along the fresh cut. Erin winced in pain. Holtz let her hand run across her lovers body, delving back in between her legs and pushing against the most sensitive parts of her centre. Erin was ready to come when Holtzmann finally kicked the wound clean, she sat up slowly, the smaller of the two sat in her lap as she took her face into her hands. Her eyes were still gold, yet the veins had started to fade. Erin sighed softly and kissed her.

"Finish the job?" She said seductively. There was a look of deep understanding between them, Holtzmann shook her head and looked away. Erin gently forced her to face her once more. "I trust you." She says, and it's so firm that Holtzmann almost believes it. Almost.

"There's no coming back from that." Holtzmann only whispers, yet Erin could hear the depth to her voice. "What if I can't stop?"

Erin kisses her again, tasting her own blood on her lips. "It'll be okay."

Holtzmann lays down beside Erin, her hand at her waist softly caressing the skin. Her hand slipped lower, across her abdomen. Erin sucked in a breath. Holtz slides her hand into Erin's underwear, rubbing her hand over the folds before she places her fingers where they're needed most. Erin's gasp is instantaneous. She moans and rolls her hips, grinding onto Holtzmann's fingers as she gets closer and closer to the edge...

"Finish me, Jillian." She pants, breathlessly.

Holtzmann presses a kiss to her lips, then slowly trails the kiss across her jaw and down her neck. Erin's hands are tangled in those gorgeous blonde locks. She's getting closer, Holtzmann's fingers work her better than humanly possible.  
Just as she's climbing over the edge, she feels a pair of sharp teeth pierce into her neck and suddenly she's there, panting and moaning in orgasmic bliss.

It was frightening and new, the sensation nothing she had ever experienced but it was something she knew she wanted to feel again.

After that night, the Swiss Army Knife remained on their bedside cabinet, no matter where they ended up.

"How do I taste?"

Holtzmann blushes, genuinely blushes as she fiddles nervously with the pocket knife in her hands. "Exquisite."

They kiss. Her lips are warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post the full story?? I feel like a lot of everything is lost here cause it was getting too long???
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my angsty children!


End file.
